


Meet the Parents

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [110]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Loki, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Thor (2011), Prince Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki says they're going to meet his family, Tony expects they'll be going to Europe.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 61
Kudos: 731





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the heartbreak in the previous fic.
> 
> Have some fluffy humor. Hope you all like :) ♥

“When you said you wanted me to meet your family,” Tony hissed. “When you said it’s a _long-distance trip_ , I thought you meant we’d be going to the back alleys of fucking _Europe_.”

Loki gave a smile that was equal parts nervous and hopeful. “I thought you might think me lying if I explained. You are so fond of your Midgardian science. You hardly believed my magic until I demonstrated it.”

Which, fair point; it had taken Tony _weeks_ to believe what Loki was doing was real. He’d thought, at the time, that he’d stumbled on the jackpot. A brilliant, sexy, genius who could also _teach_ Tony something useful about the world.

Hell, Loki had helped root out Obadiah’s betrayal and had stood at his side as a supportive and loving partner.

Tony loved Loki. Tony _believed_ Loki.

So, when Loki had cautiously asked about ‘ _meeting the family_ ’, Tony had been excited and a little anxious. No one wanted to introduce him. This was a big commitment. Tony wanted to make a good impression.

He just… didn’t expect Loki to grab his fucking hand and magic him to a _whole other planet._

Because, not only was his boyfriend able to do magic, but he was a prince, and an alien, and Tony was meeting the _rulers of a warrior realm_.

Tony was still trying not to yell at Loki. Because, yes, a part of him was excited at all the possibilities and was _giddy_ at so much new and gleaming technology.The rest of him was thrown utterly in the deep end and really not appreciating it.

“Loki, I have to meet your family in a half hour and you’re only breaking a fuck tonne of bombshells on me _now_.”

Loki cringed and admitted, “I know.” He sighed, looking deflated. “I should have informed you but… I didn’t want you to say no.” He swallowed. “I am not well liked here. They have wanted to meet you for some time. The _realm_ wants to confirm I am truly courting someone and I… I didn’t want you to say no.”

And that - _that_ deflated Tony and washed away any of his arguments. He knew Loki had self-esteem issues. He knew Loki only got possessive because he feared Tony getting bored and walking away. Tony also knew that this was a large pill to swallow; evidence certainly helped.

It was still a shitty move.

But, Loki looked defeated and Tony loved him.

It was why Tony walked over and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, making those sad green eyes look up at him. “I am still angry at you, and you owe me _big_ for not telling me about this before - _but_ ,” Tony leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Loki’s. “I still love you, even when you’re an asshole.”

Loki gave a choked laugh before tugging Tony into a tight hug. His face ended up pressed to Loki’s neck, but he didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close.

He still had no idea how to handle a meeting with the King and Queen of a realm who were _also_ his boyfriend’s parents.

But, he was Tony Stark. He was sure he’d come up with something.


End file.
